NeonFoxLetsPlays
Blake is a Mexican-Icelandic Let's Player on YouTube who began let's playing back in 2009. His original channel, NeonFoxInColour, is no longer on YouTube, and his NeonFoxLetsPlays channel has been inactive for nearly 2 years; his Mapache channel is occasionally active, his music channel, TheSoundOfNeonFox, has been inactive for nearly 7 years, and his final channel, MrSirRaven, in which he uploads primarily commentaries but occasinoally rants, his active, but does go inactive from time to time. Blake is known for his love of the Sly Cooper, The Legend of Zelda, and Sonic video game series, above almost every other video game series. Various Channels #NeonFoxInColour (no longer on YouTube) (Previous Let's Play Channel, inactive) #NeonFoxLetsPlays (Previous Let's Play Channel, inactive) #Mapache (Current Let's Play Channel, active) #TheSoundOfNeonFox (Music Channel, inactive) #MrSirRaven (Commentary Channel, active) History Blake first joined YouTube back in 2009 on his channel NeonFoxInColour. His first videos on that channel were of Sonic Heroes, which he called his "Pre Let's Plays." After that he began his "actual let's plays" with Sly Cooper and the Thievieus Raccoonus. It's a game he grew up with as a kid and had nostalgia for, like most of the games he's done let's plays of over the years. In 2010 he created a new channel called NeonFoxLetsPlays. The purpose of this channel was to redo his let's plays and improve on them, while he would continue to do let's plays on his first channel. However, in 2010, NeonFoxInColour was hacked and deleted, leaving NeonFoxLetsPlays his only channel. In 2011, he created TheSoundOfNeonFox, which was a backup chanel, but was also supposed to be the channel where he uploaded his music to, but he only ever uploaded two videos to it. He did twenty let's plays on his NeonFoxLetsPlays channel, and started the twenty first, with a real life friend of his, but canceled that Let's Play in January 2015 and created a new channel, Mapache, where he would try to improve his Let's Plays. He also has a channel called MrSirRaven, which he created back in 2011, and is meant for commentaries and rants. For the longest time Blake used a video camera to record his let's plays; the first let's play that he used direct capture was Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, on NeonFoxLetsPlays, his last full let's play on that channel, and has been using it ever since. Videos NeonFoxInColour He did let's plays on this channel, but none of them are still on YouTube. NeonFoxLetsPlays Let's Plays Completed Let's Plays Canceled/Dropped/Incompleted Let's Plays TheSoundOfNeonFox MrSirRaven Commentaries Sir Raven Vitleysingur Commentaries One Shot Commentaries YouTube Poops NOTE: All two of his YouTube Poops have been set to private. Human Behavior Rants Mapache Let's Plays Completed Let's Plays Canceled/Dropped/Incompleted Let's Plays Ongoing Let's Plays Gallery NeonFox1.jpg|NeonFoxLetsPlays Channel Icon NeonFox11.jpg NeonFox12.jpg NeonFox13.jpg NeonFox14.jpg NeonFox15.jpg NeonFox16.jpg NeonFox17.jpg NeonFox18.jpg NeonFox19.jpg NeonFox2.jpg NeonFox20.jpg NeonFox21.jpg NeonFox22.jpg NeonFox24.jpg NeonFox25.jpg NeonFox26.jpg NeonFox27.jpg NeonFox28.jpg NeonFox29.jpg NeonFox3.jpg NeonFox30.jpg NeonFox31.jpg NeonFox32.jpg NeonFox33.jpg NeonFox10.jpg NeonFox34.jpg|Blake's FACE! NeonFox35.jpg|TheSoundOfNeonFox Channel Icon MrSirRaven.jpg MrSirRaven2.jpg MirSirRaven6.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on October 19, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Icelandic YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers